Knights of Steel
The Knights of Steel are an active Adeptus Astartes chapter within the 41st Millennium. Current Affairs The chapter is currently recovering their numbers in the wake of the Indominatus Crusade, all the while maintaining their constant vigil of the Orion sub-sector within the Ixaniad Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus. It is not uncommon for the chapter to send their companies throughout the galaxy to reinforce Imperium worlds within and around the Halo Stars. 'Brief History' The Knights of Steel were forged from the Geneseed of Lion El'Johnson in the 4th founding of Astartes in 599.M32. Like most other 4th founding chapters, the first of their ranks were made from veterans of their predecessors. Their first Grand Master Moramis Androrius served within the Dark Angels Dreadwing company, bringing his new chapter a strong focus on armored combat, a favor they still have to this day. Notable Members Supreme Grand Master Kontos ' Kontos has held the office of Supreme Grand Master for nearly two hundred standard Terran years and has guided the chapter through countless conflicts. His tactical brilliance and martial prowess can only be matched by a rare few. A veteran of a hundred battles throughout the galaxy, Kontos has ruthlessly pursued the warriors of chaos whatever they may stand, proving an unyielding loyalty to his brothers within the Unforgiven. '''Chief Librarian Alexo Vanidicus ' The head of the chapters Librarians, Alexo Vanidicus is a master of Telekinesis, Biomancy and Pyromancy. As powerful as the Chief Librarian is he holds a staunch restraint to the overuse of physic powers being used within the chapter's Librarium. Because of this, the amount of pskyers within the chapter has dwindled to only eleven, each one holding a spot within the ten respective companies within the chapter. 'High Interrogator-Chaplain Oximus ' Rarely seen without his set of Terminator Armor, High Interrogator-Chaplain Oximus leads the chapter's Reclusiam. Filled with a burning hatred for anything demonic, xenos or heretical, the Chaplain inspires a deep level of zealotry within all battle-brothers who hear his words. Oximus takes a deep pride in his own wargear, as he often leads warriors of the First Company in their relentless pursuit of the Fallen. Wherever the battle is thickest, Oximus can be found, sending his Crozius Arcanum crashing into enemy lines, his Rosarius hanging closely to his chest, adorning four black pearls on it's chain. '''Master of the Armory Tenebris Ferrum the XCIV His true name given only to the Chapter's records, the Master of the Armory upholds the long held tradition of taking the name Tenebris Ferrum, as is expected for all whole ascend to his post within the Chapter. Tenebris the XCIV is charged with overseeing the upkeep all of the chapter's unique vehicles of war, ranging from making repairs on their most treasured relics to holding regency over House Algonquin, a Knight House on the Chapter's homeworld. Grand Master Drusus Blightbane ''' The Captain of the Chapter's First Company, Grand Master Drusus Blightbane lead the Chapter's Terminators throughout the Indomitus Crusade, proving himself to be a suitable commander, aswell, as a powerful warrior. He wields the massive thunderhammer Dawncrusher, which he famously used to destroy a Great Unclean one in single combat, earning himself the name "Blightbane" as well as near infinite respect from his fellow Astartes. '''Chapter Culture The Chapter takes a great pride in their heritage from the First Legion, as they view themselves the true successors of the Dark Angel's Dreadwing Company. The Battle-brothers of the chapter hold a great respect towards their vehicles of war, it is seen as a great honor to fight beside a grand invention such as a Sicaran battle tank or an Imperial Knight of House Algonquin. Combat Doctrine In battle the Knights of Steel combat doctrine is one of brute strength. The Battle-Company deploys it's heavy tanks and armor in the outline of a spearhead formation, leaving it's infantry and support vehicles well protected in the center. As the Land Raiders and Vindicators lay waste to rival armor. From there tactical squads span out from their flanks engaging any enemies that managed to protect themselves from the armored charge. In battles where the warriors of the First Company join their Battle-Brothers, Deathwing Terminators will deep strike far behind the enemies line, focusing on high value target while the brunt of army focuses on repelling the on-coming assault of armor. Companies The Deathwing Like all other Chapters within the Unforgiven, the First Company of the Knights of Steel consists solely of one hundred Terminator clad battle-brothers, their armor painted a split of bone white and a deep black, in honor of the Plain's World battle and old Legion colors respectively. The company has been blessed by fate, as within it's armory it keeps multiple variants of Terminator armor, ready to be deployed deep behind enemy lines, or teleported into the heart of an enemy warp-vessel. Notable Campaigns Minor Conflicts ''' '''Chapter Relics Dawncrusher: A masterfully crafted thunder hammer, forged by Patris Fabrica Diomese Guln. The weapon was a gift from the forge world of Hephaestia. Recruitment Allies Homeworld Category:Nathul Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Ixaniad Sector